Inuyasha's First Christmas
by animefreakculicious
Summary: This is the Inu gangs first Christmas. And there is a new Character in the picture,and just as much trouble as Inuyasha. read to find out who. ONESHOT!


**Inu-yasha's First Christmas**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or any characters from Inu-yasha.

* * *

"Inu-yasha has Kagome come back yet?" Miroku asked.

"No not yet. I'm going to get her now." Inu-yasha declared living the Kaede's hut.

"Hmm… I wander what's taking her this time." Sango wandered.

"She probably has things to do." Miroku answered.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm late." Kagome waved, and jumped down the well.

"Be careful bye." Her mom smiled. "-sigh- I wish Kagome spent more time here. She's always over there." Her mothered sighed, and then they all left the well.

"This is our first Christmas together." Kagome grinned, touching the ground in the well.

Inu-yasha sped his way towards the well, only to find Kagome climbing out the well with her large pack.

Kagome looked up, and spotted him. "Oh, Inu-yasha." She smiled.

"Keh, what took you so long?" she asked.

"I had things to do, but what does that matter I'm back aren't I?" Kagome snapped.

"Feh." Inu-yasha picked up her pack. "Damn, Kagome, your pack is much heavier than last time, what do have in here rocks?" he snapped.

"Well you just have to find out later." Kagome replied.

"Inu-yasha aren't your feet cold?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Yeah, but I'm used to it." He answered.

"Here wear these." Kagome offered, taking out a pair of boots her father wore.

Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to wear these?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

Kagome walked towards the hut.

"Wait up Kagome." Inu-yasha yelled, putting on the last boot picking up her bag and catching up with her.

They both reached to Keade's hut. Everyone looked up.

"Kagome you arrived." Shippo greeted her.

"Hi Shippo." She answered, wiping off her boots.

Kagome opened up her bag taking out lights, candles, stars.

"What's all that junk?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Christmas stuff duh." Kagome chuckled.

"Christmas?" He replied confused.

"You mean you never heard of Christmas before?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What?" She screamed.

"Christmas, is a time of month for sharing, giving, and loving." She explained.

"I heard of this, but I never experienced it." Miroku nodded.

"That's why you're so cheerful." Inu-yasha said.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Kagome, why do you have lights, stars and candles?" Sango asked.

"Well I thought we had a tree so I can decorate it, so I guess we have to get one." She shrugged.

"Get one?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yup, let's go get one Inu-yasha." Kagome said.

"Okay." Following her outside.

Kagome and Inu-yasha walked through the woods. Kagome inspected the trees. "How about this one?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Well it's too skinny." Kagome answered.

"Feh, make up your mind." He scoffed.

They both kept searching. Kagome glanced upon a beautiful tree. "Now this tree is perfect." Kagome grinned.

Kagome took out an axe and began to chop down the tree.

"Argg let me do it." Inu-yasha growled, unsheathing his Tetsaiga. Kagome stood back and watched Inu-yasha chop the tree in one shot.

"That was easy." Kagome giggled.

"Told you." He smirked.

"Lets bring it back." Kagome suggested.

Inu-yasha dragged the tree back.

They reached the hut and left the tree outside.

Kagome walked in. "Do you guys want to help me put up the Christmas lights and other decorations?" she politely asked.

"Yeah." They answered.

Kagome helped Shippo with his snow outfit placing his boots on each foot then lacing them neatly.

"Are we ready?" she smiled.

"Yup." The followed her out the door.

They found Inu-yasha placing the tree in the pot. They all laughed at how much work he's doing.

"Why are you guys just standing there laughing instead of helping me?" He snapped.

"Sorry, Inu-yasha, but you just look so funny working so hard." Sango giggled.

"Keh. Well what if I decide not to help anymore then." He smirked, waiting to hear they complain. Only he heard was more laughter. He growled.

"Oh Inu-yasha your so cute when your angry." Kagome chuckled.

Inu-yasha blushed at her last statement. "_Did she just say I look cute?_"

Kagome carried the Christmas lights wrapping it around the tree, with the help of her friends.

Then they all took their share of decorations and placed them on the tree. "Be careful not to break them." She warned. "They are very fragile." She added.

They all looked at the tree. "It's beautiful." They smiled.

"Yeah, but it's not done just one more thing." Kagome noted, taking out the star.

"Why do you need a star the tree is full of decorations?" Inu-yasha asked.

Kagome ignored his statement. "Shippo, do you want to do the honours of placing the star on the tip of this tree?" she asked.

"Sure." He grinned.

Kagome lifted the little kitsune close enough to the tip. Shippo then placed the star very carefully. "I did it." He smiled.

"You sure did." She agreed, letting down the kitsune.

"Feh I could do that." Inu-yasha scoffed.

Kagome gave him a cold stare, but went on to her business. "I know there's no such thing as electricity in this era, but I've thought of it so I brought this." Kagome presented.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"It's an electricity box. That's guarantee to work anywhere." She explained, and then plugged the lights into the box. The tree then suddenly the lights lit.

Everyone except Kagome jumped back quickly. She laughed. "Hehe. It's okay guys."

Shippo leaped on Kagome's shoulder. "Now it is done right?" he asked.

"Yup, beautiful isn't it?" she smiled.

"Yeah, beautiful." Shippo agreed.

Kaede arrived from her journey to the village, only to find a tree it up with lights. "Mmm…what night be happening." She asked.

"Oh lady Kaede, good evening we just finished decorating the Christmas tree." Kagome answered. "Let's have hot cup of hot chocolate." Kagome suggested.

Everyone went back into the hut and each had a cup of hot chocolate. Kagome explained more about Christmas to them.

Everyone lit up and talked to each other about this holiday.

"Kagome does this fat guy really come and hands you whatever gift you want?" Shippo asked, concerned.

"Yup." She answered him with a smile.

"I don't like the sounds of this guy breaking into your house and giving you gifts. I mean what's in it for him?" Inu-yasha growled.

"He doesn't really break into your house; he does come into your house, but for a good reason." Kagome replied.

"Hmm…I don't care I'll kill him if he comes here." Inu-yasha snapped.

Kagome pulled Inu-yasha's ear and whispered. "_This guy is not real we give the gifts to them. So please don't ruin this now_." Kagome whispered.

"_Then why do parents lie to their children about this guy_?" he whispered back.

"_I don't know, I guess it's just to make children happy_." she answered.

"I can't wait till he comes I'll stay up until he arrives." Shippo jumped for joy.

"Shippo you can't stay up, Because Santa doesn't want to be seen. He knows if you're sleeping or not. If you're not in bed asleep he won't come." Kagome warned.

"Oh then I'll go straight to bed then." He replied, immediately launching into Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Well at least he's asleep." Kagome smiled.

"I guess we should be hitting the sack as well." Sango suggested.

"Yeah sure." Kagome agreed. Then slipped in beside Shippo.

Sango slept beside Kagome with Kilala cuddling in with her.

Miroku leaned on the corner falling asleep.

Inu-yasha as usual sat in his position by the door in case of any danger.

Kaede fell asleep by the fire.

Kagome watched Inu-yasha looking at the door for danger. "_He's so cautious_." Kagome thought. Kagome slipped out of her sleeping bag carefully not to wake the sleeping kit.

Inu-yasha noticed this and stared. "Why are you up?" he asked.

"Silly I already told you, now I'm taking out their gifts from Santa." She whispered.

Kagome rummaged through her bag looking for the gifts. "Here they are." Kagome took out each present from Santa and the rest from her.

She placed all their gifts in the opposite corner of the room so once everyone woke up they'll find loads of presents laying around.

"So that's why your pack was so damn heavy today." He realized.

Kagome only nodded.

"_I've never seen Kagome so cheerful; it must be this holiday._" Inu-yasha thought.

"Alright all done." Kagome stated. Kagome glanced upon the hanyou. "Inu-yasha are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Huh?" He snapped into reality. "Yeah, sorry dreaming." He answered quickly.

"Oh okay." She yawned out.

"Kagome you should go to bed, it's late you need your rest." Inu-yasha implied.

"Ya, okay I'll do that." She agreed, crawling back into her sleeping bag. "Goodnight Inu-yasha." Kagome whispered.

"You too, Kagome." Inu-yasha answered.

After that she soon closed her eyes.

Inu-yasha smiled. "_Goodnight my Kagome._"

Later on during that night Inu-yasha stared at the gifts over by the corner. The presents almost looked like they were leading Inu-yasha toward them. Inu-yasha stopped. "_No I can't it will be wrong I would disappoint everyone._" Inu-yasha thought. "_I don't want to and I won't be tempted by opening presents, but can I see if one is for me would that be a sin?_" He pondered. Inu-yasha slowly continued; hesitated for a moment, but scanned through the presents to see if any of his names were on them. He suddenly stopped and spotted a gift for him written from Kagome's hand writing. "Kagome got me a gift?" He whispered really quietly, turning his head quickly to see if anyone had woken up. He picked up his present. Wrapped with puppies with Christmas hats looking at their gifts, and all of this was topped with a beautiful red bow. He saw a few holes at the side.

"_Oh my God, Kagome got me a gift, but I didn't get her one; what a jerk I am, I better get one her now before it's too late._" Inu-yasha thought, putting the gift back into its original spot; after that he sped his way, but quietly out the door.

Earlier that morning Kagome was awakened by a kitsune jumping on top of her.

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up its Christmas its Christmas." He shouted, waking everyone up now.

"I'm up, I'm up." Kagome answered.

Shippo ran to the other end of the corner, searching for his presents.

"Hmm…where's Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Sango answered.

"He wasn't here when I woke up." Shippo replied, still looking for his presents.

"Well I guess we should start with out him then." Miroku shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kagome nodded, Kagome handed Shippo his gifts. "Here they are Shippo."

Before Kagome could even putt the gifts down, Shippo grabbed them, and then opened the one from Santa quickly.

He found a Gameboy with a Mario game with it. "Cool, I wanted one of these, when Kagome lent me her brother's." Shippo jumped up and down with glee.

Sango then opened her gift from Santa. "Oh wow, this is what I needed a repairing kit to help repair my weapons, now I guess I don't have to go back to my village as often." Sango smiled.

Miroku then opened his gift. "Oh great, I always wanted a comb and bar of soap, to fix my hair and wash myself with this beautiful scented fragrance to attract the ladies. ." He grinned.

"Don't get any weird ides, Miroku." Sango hissed.

Kaede opened hers to find a sharpening tool for her arrow blades. "Hmm…just want I needed, I could sure use this."

Kagome looked down at Kilala. "Oh there's something in here for you too Kilala don't worry." She smiled, handing her a gift.

Kilala ripped open the present to find a chew toy.

Everyone was excited to open her gifts. Kagome then opened her gift from her family and found a camera. "Yes, I needed a camera." Kagome smiled with delight.

"Kagome don't you have a gift from Santa, yes I wished for that we all got together a share gifts and laugh and enjoy our first Christmas together, but there is still another face I don't see where is Inu-yasha? And there was a gift for him from Santa as well." Kagome shifted her head to the door waiting for him.

"I guess you guys can open my gifts then." She shrugged.

Then the flap from the door opened suddenly. Everyone looked up and found Inu-yasha at the door way looking tired as ever. "Sorry I'm late." He apologised coming in with his hands behind his back.

"Where did you go we all opened our Santa gifts already?" Kagome asked.

"Out get- I mean hunting for a demon I smelt earlier this morning." Inu-yasha answered, smiling.

"Inu-yasha since when are you all joyful and happy?" Shippo mused.

"Oh Christmas brings out the better out of all of us, and dare I say also Inu-yasha." Kagome smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He winced, but ignored it and sat down by everyone still holding his hands in the back.

"Oh Inu-yasha here, this is a gift from Santa." Kagome handed.

"I thought you said Santa isn't-." Inu-yasha's sentence was cut off by Kagome's soft hand shutting his mouth.

She glared. And repeated her sentence handing him his gift from Santa.

Inu-yasha ripped open his gift to find a cd player. "Oh, how odd." Inu-yasha inspected it.

"Oh you got a cd player cool. Now you don't have to listen to mine all the time." Kagome smirked.

Shippo opened his gift from Kagome and found a pair of walkie talkies. "See Shippo now you can talk with me anywhere you are." Kagome smiled, Shippo ran to Kagome, and gave her a friendly hug. "Thanks, Kagome." He nodded.

Sango then opened hers. "Yes a hair kit and a controller with a large red button. Thanks Kagome." She thanked, giving her best friend a hug. "But what is this controller for?" she asked.

"You'll see." Kagome answered.

Miroku opened his gift anxious to find a great gift. "Oh gee, a bracelet just what I needed." He said sarcastically, placing it on.

"Oh that's not any ordinary bracelet, it allows Sango to press the button she has on her controller if you do anything perverted around her she can sap you." Kagome smirked.

"What, oh no. you're kidding me right?" Miroku pleaded it was.

"Sango, you can do the honour of pressing the button." Kagome offered.

"Gotcha." She smiled, pushing it.

Miroku was sapped with a large electric shock. "Uh…"

Everyone laughed. "That's exactly what you needed Miroku." Inu-yasha chuckled.

"No fair. I'll take it off." Miroku nodded.

"Oops sorry Miroku since you put it on you can't take it off. Only the person who controls you can, just like I control Inu-yasha S.I.T controls." Kagome winked.

"Rrr…" he growled.

Kilala ripped a gift from Kagome, to find a ball to play with as well. Kilala then jumped on Kagome's lap and licked her cheek, as thanks.

"You're welcome Kilala." She smiled, giving her hug.

Kilala then rolled her ball to her chew toy.

Kaede finally opened hers and found a scheduler book. "Now you can write your schedules for everyday so you won't get lost in your time and can spend more free time." Kagome explained.

"Thanks Kagome." She thanked.

There was one more gift from Kagome. "Here Inu-yasha this is for you." She smiled blushing, handing over his gift.

Inu-yasha blushed as well accepting her gift it started to quiver. He pulled on the bow and unravelled his gift. He stopped and smiled, pulling out a black kitten with golden eyes like his own mewing.

"Awww…" Everyone grinned at the little kitten.

"Kagome, this is… thanks Kagome." He smiled again, now petting his new kitten.

"You better take good care of him, and yes it's a guy." She added. "Now don't come torturing my cat." She smirked.

"Keh." He said, scratching his kitten's belly.

"What will you name him?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure, how about Silver?" He asked.

"Why Silver?" Kagome questioned.

"I know he's not silver, it just suits him well." He replied.

"I guess you're right." Kagome agreed.

The kitten purred at his new name.

Kagome smiled at Inu-yasha actually happy with his gift.

"Oh Kagome you don't have a gift from any of us." Sango sadly stated.

"Huh? Oh don't worry about it; my gift is having you all." Kagome winked.

"Uh… Kagome I have one for you." Inu-yasha blushed, giving her his gift.

"Huh? Oh Inu-yasha you didn't have to do that." Kagome replied.

"Well I did it anyway." Inu-yasha nodded.

Kagome smiled, and loosened her gift finding a beaded silver necklace carved with her name on it. "-gasp- Inu-yasha it's beautiful." Kagome cried, as she leapt in his arms careful not to crush his kitten. "Thanks Inu-yasha, and I love you she confessed." As she waited for his answer.

He blushed. "Uh…I love you too, Kagome." Inu-yasha smiled, finally getting that weight off his shoulders.

Then they suddenly gave each other a passionate kiss for their very first time.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and kissed as well. "I love you Miroku." Sango admitted, breaking from their kiss.

"Me too." He confessed as well.

"Do you guys mind I'm still here watching this and it's making me sick?" Shippo coughed, leaving them to there selves.

Silver hopped in between Kagome and Inu-yasha breaking them away from their kiss. They both just sat there laughing.

"Okay everyone get into positions I need to take our first Christmas group photo." Kagome smiled.

"Inu-yasha you stand in the back, Miroku stand beside him, Sango kneel in front of them and Kilala go on Sango's shoulder." Kagome brought Silver over to Inu-yasha, placing him on his head. "There that's cute." Kagome giggled.

Kagome went over by Kaede and told her instructions to click the top button to take the picture. Then Kagome ran into her position kneeling beside Sango and Shippo hoped between Kagome and Sango's shoulders.

"Okay Kaede whenever you're ready." Kagome winked.

Kaede then pressed on the button. Three fast flashes went by and Silver not expecting it, screeched falling off Inu-yasha's head.

Kagome laughed and got up to take a look at their picture. She only laughed harder. Silver was falling off, but Inu-yasha caught him with a hilarious face Kagome has ever seen, while Miroku backed away with another funny face. She showed the picture to everyone which followed her laughter.

Inu-yasha looked at Silver hiding inside his kimono poking his head so he can see. "He reminds me of my first photo." He chuckled.

Kagome ran back to Inu-yasha embracing him once again. "Merry Christmas Inu-yasha."

"Merry Christmas, Kagome." He answered. Then they gave each other another kiss.

Shippo then jumped into the scene. "Merry Christmas to all." He shouted.

**The end!**

So tell me did you like, if you did please leave a review, this was a little Christmas fanfic I wrote to take break from my other story "To the Amusement Park" you can read that story as well.

You might see another fanfic coming up soon about Inu-yasha's first New year as well. This will be another story, but will be the continuation for "Inu-yasha's first Christmas" so you'll find the same Characters as well as Silver.

I just like that name Silver, to me it suits him as well don't you think. Well anyway can't stay and chat cya and **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!** Oh don't forget R&R these will be my presents from you all okay –winks- bye


End file.
